


将在静默中得到太阳

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 说现也不现，勿联想勿上升。
Relationships: 灿勋/Chanse
Kudos: 9





	将在静默中得到太阳

00.为你真挚唱一首歌  
“停一下，”吴世勋探臂，对方的手只得收回，时间差打得恰好，没有相碰。吴世勋在旋钮上顿了一顿，将之右拧。

“你要听吗？”渐大音量中问话显然失去必要性，吴世勋不答，拇指残留的金属凉意被一浪一浪的电流声迅速煲暖了。他往后仰，手笼在袖里悄悄一搓，平滑如书页新裁，不像某人指纹干燥，触到时仿佛以指尖短暂地走完一道新雪拓出砖缝的路途，清白历历，种种脉络有迹可循。

遂停止手上动作，车载音响正播的节目以乐声起头。他说多听一首歌的时间吧，就这首。

一卷光谱般的生活，越在初始半轴越明亮散漫，把焦距前推、再推少许，勉强感到过去成像——他们是六年前认识的？六年或更久。他和朴灿烈。

01.临江  
饭局毕后吴世勋将喝倒的师妹和半倒师兄分别送上出租，时间晚，少有司机愿意跑到这一块来。地铁口穿行几个匝道还是坐错了，淡柠檬色与草色交叠的墙壁上的灯在车身经过时像逐一翻现又潜洄的鱼群。吴世勋越过对面人的头顶看那些灯光，有所察觉：错误可能是有意为之，可能是他自己也倒了四分之一。车厢内乘客稀零零，每人天灵盖涌出一股疲惫的蒸汽，黏稠有重力，扯着他的视线跌下来，疲惫沼泽再扩容一员。

吴世勋忽然想吐，便在最近一站直接下车。买薄荷糖时货品没有掉出来，他把双肩包抡起要砸，想到里面电脑与论文，胳膊摁了暂停键，随即把原本挂臂弯的包更快更平整地背好，三台阶一跨地出站。很冷静，上方站牌的字从颈骨沿脊椎滑落。汝矣岛。

自然走至江边，当时公园尚未衍生许多网红景点，单一个公园而已。草地光秃，台阶缓阔，圣诞结束不到两天，地上有彩纸花和金色粉屑，虽然看不大清，吴世勋莫名觉得那是节日残滞的半个假笑。托天气与时间的福，汉江难得不属于情侣、精力超标大学新生，他在空置的放松里走。正因这空白覆盖力太强，吴世勋关闭了对外界的感知，踢到什么东西时像被现世抓住逃逸现行，大力拥回。

低头见两条腿，其中一只裤管末端还有半个鞋印。吴世勋退后道歉，地上人全无反应，他紧张，一时诸多社会头条都市怪谈脑内蜂涌，蹲下去发现那人小臂盖在眼睛上，脸遮住了。隔着夹克拍脖子，能感到掌下的热度，吴世勋松口气：活的。

太冷了，似乎这一刻冷才在官能中登场。不幸被自己踩一脚的路人的高体温让吴世勋手多停留几秒，他猛然唾弃自己行径简直变态，撤回前再耐心拍三下，对方仍没有醒的迹象。放弃了，吴世勋起身向前，总想“会感冒吧”“没有生病也一定会生病”“穿的鞋挺贵了不至于宿醉街头但是……”，落到“但是”该词上就停住，像举小锤砸核桃砸偏了。他转头走回去，把围巾取下摊开为四叠，聊胜于无地在仰躺人的肚子上盖一圈。

妈的，一脚踩出过剩责任感。尽管错先在己，还是忍不住懊恼，心里骂了脏话。吴世勋将脖子往领口下埋，包放在围巾边，蹦几步离开草坪，更近江边栏杆。他踩下去，左脚立在石块上转个圈。站了不知多久，左腿发麻，吴世勋要把重心支到右腿，比如跨到另一块石头，面对大桥和江流的东面。

未及动作，他失去平衡，太过突然地后跌，至少上半身回到栏杆以内。有人给垫背，不痛，吴世勋被拽着领子，又提又揽地，像什么娃娃机里精准捞取。

“没事吗？你没事吗？”吴世勋有点头晕，天知道是因为对方过快的语速还是别的。那人右手捂着他之前随意盖的围巾，在肚子上，怪模样暗示着紧迫性，皱眉解释一串，讲得更快了：他以为他要……

差点被你扑一跤才出事好吗，吴世勋没讲。他发现年轻男人微皱眉时的忧虑超过教训人，眉头结一个涡像幼隼在那筑了巢。立马懂得这也是个责任感过剩的。

吴世勋否认，说没想自杀。两人靠上栏杆面对面。说是栏杆，只是桩子，锈迹和雨迹冲脱的警示标语，风大大咧咧地扑满怀。这根本不可能自杀啊，吴世勋自言自语似的：怪不好意思的。男人头稍偏向左肩，像在寻找词汇，附和道：“对的……太袒露了。”他们对视后笑起来，理解到的意思已完成一轮交换。

“噢对，这个还你，谢谢。”走回草坪前围巾被递给吴世勋，男人看他跺脚走路，鼻尖白气像簇集后速散的云，索性手一挥直接绕住他脖子。

没关系，我之前还，吴世勋喉结和下巴瞬间没在绒线里，适应温度后清嗓子继续说：“还踩了你一脚。”

“不过为什么躺在那？这么冷，会出大事的。”

吴世勋问话间隙那人重回草坪再度躺倒了，动作顺畅，睡眠的假象用以对抗世界般，对抗里有些不言的轻蔑在。他同时拍拍左侧，示意吴世勋也躺，当然被拒绝。五分钟后吴世勋把双肩包垫到后脑，想一定是酒的后劲上来，让他不正常。

“也不算太冷吧？”令人哑然失笑的炫耀意味。吴世勋耐不住，爬起来以实际行动反驳了他。男人开始自我介绍，讲完名字应接职业，或者爱好，总之一些社会性的东西，大家都该扔出个坐标把自己固定住，但他没有。这名叫朴灿烈的才发现吴世勋的包，像掉转接力棒另一头般问：你是学生？心情不好来翘课的？

“有哪个过得好的家伙会这时候来江边吗。”

仿佛为了和他们对照，靠中心广场的几个推着移动音响、大敞琴盒和手里转动鼓槌的，拖拉着步子经过了，看到草坪上的两位还以为看到青春公共王国的同住民，远远招手，吹音调高抛的口哨。

朴灿烈笑，向吴世勋耸耸肩，说看，就是总有那么些兴致冲冲的家伙。他手一撑，跑出草坪。

从遇见到今的近半小时，朴灿烈的举动均不在吴世勋的预料中，本来对陌生人，也无所谓什么“预料”。他稍挺直背，见朴灿烈接过吉他，席地而坐，拨弦试音像对城市夜眠的试探，接着歌声模糊地来，涉水来，渡江来。每个音符被洗净，捧在湿漉漉的掌心，叠砌出一道城墙。听久后猜出是李文世的老歌，吴世勋没有加入远处围着朴灿烈坐下的人群，因为乐声盘绕头顶时即是亲近的极值。梦中茫然的光晕，分拨给一千道水纹。

撑着膝盖听两三首，直到膝盖也冻得疼了，吴世勋背包跳下向前走，朴灿烈余光扫到便收了吉他。到众人面前时原主人半真心半起哄，到我们乐队来怎么样？同意的话那小子的主唱就地交接。吴世勋听见朴灿烈道谢，答不过我自己有乐队的。

“这么强劲的竞争对手，早知道要把你踹到江里去才好。”人人笑，江面收纳这分外阔然的笑声，好像也不再寂寞了。

“那，拜拜。”  
“再见。”

朴灿烈回头，走？就算翘课，该回去了——他停住，神情像手在口袋掏钥匙掏了个空。吴世勋擦过他身边，略不快接上：吴世勋。我叫吴世勋。

“世勋啊，”朴灿烈赶紧自作主张剔除了姓，犯难地问地铁公车都停了，我给你叫出租？可能得很久。给家里打个电话吧。

吴世勋愣一瞬，啼笑皆非中想他这张脸真的这么迷惑性？像未成年赌气高中生？总算明白那对幼弟般口气的源头，多骗几个来回后最终敲定朴灿烈借车给他。

绿色电瓶车推出来，吴世勋嘴角抽搐，不知怎么还打个嗝，实在不符形象，同时让朴灿烈敏锐地闻到了酒味。

“喝酒了？”  
“……”  
“那还骑什么车？”  
“我忘了。”吴世勋回得生硬，先前情绪重新压顶，烦躁中不易察觉的委屈。朴灿烈皱眉看他侧至一边的鬓角，在灯下闪亮亮地，像把水波随身佩戴，然而是无温的水波。他没再开口，上楼取了个新头盔，随意轻拍般扣在吴世勋头顶。他要他上车，顺便递去一管薄荷糖。

吴世勋顶开塑料盖时脸色缓下来，说这个牌子我也吃的，小时候能往里面装硬币，桃子味最好吃。

嗯，100元的硬币可以装七个。朴灿烈在前面边扣头盔边回。

到外租的公寓不近，经过破落待拆街巷，也有繁丽的上坡下坡。但即便在夜生活刚开始一半的地方，吴世勋无一例外地感到朗旷，像敲一瓣江上的月亮嵌在胸腔里，一开口便把空间多维折映了。而他们开口确实不易，风大，前后要靠吼，热量在哈出的白雾中耗散，热情反而籍此维持一种悬索上飞跃的恒定。不知道是不是这个缘故，到家门口和后来好几年吴世勋只记得朴灿烈前后连缀的自我介绍。

“我的名字是朴灿烈。”

“这名字会被很多人听到的，将来。”

想做艺人吗？吴世勋差点问。完全是为被注视而生的吧，那样一双相当难忘的眼睛。最后没出口，因为他直觉朴灿烈说这话时类似自舐，一剂野心的催眠，致幻剂式的承诺。他用不快乐烛照了另一个洞穴中的不快乐。

03.不要虔诚到  
那时没问，代表吴世勋很久之后才了解朴灿烈的处境，还是从噪音唾痕中翻出的小碎片，注定无法真实的拼图游戏：乐队，与朋友，一步步发展到首尔地下有名的乐队，理念不合，每个俗套乐队脚本该有的急转直下，争执，反复，分裂，失去道路的同时失去友情和一部分人生。朴灿烈在碎片里总以背叛者的身份出场，作为和后来的某种呼应，成为得胜方的论据。

吴世勋每次心里拼图时撕去这些标签，但黏腻的触感会留下，好像手真的变脏。他切到论文界面用力舒张五指，想在我不知道的时间里朴灿烈是怎么过的——不可模拟了。

第二次见面隔去至少大半年，当初没有刻意留联系方式，朴灿烈在大楼玻璃侧门的一个背影还是轻易地唤醒记忆。只能说有些人存在的有些瞬间，正如黄金睡莲从煤灰里长出来。

“朴灿烈？”  
对方回应也快，举起维生素饮料罐子敲他额头：好歹比你大，怎么叫人的。

吴世勋小声改了句灿烈哥，被握着手腕从门侧出去了。朴灿烈手心还是很热，吴世勋都不懂为什么会用“还是”这个词，但从冬夜汉江边到夏天大楼下，他每每有种被烫到的惊惧。仿佛会生出溃疡，火光比脚跟至地心更深。

朴灿烈带他去公司附属的便利店，用内部卡刷了一瓶一样的维生素和桃子味薄荷糖，站在空调口吹凉风。吴世勋上下打量他，看他疾速喝饮料，注意到发带笼起的头发全部湿透。黑色T恤下肢体的轮廓，百倍昭彰地压缩了空气。吴世勋不动声色地往旁边挪一小步。

习惯性将易拉罐捏扁，朴灿烈看他眨眨眼，询问地。

吴世勋意识不到脸红，把视线移至朴灿烈的头发，说哥染头发真的……好像也找不出形容词。光泽亮到扎眼的番茄色，“打耳洞了，”吴世勋的眼神在他全身上下肆无忌惮且娇纵地跳动，如同久未归家却一夜长成的孩童，检视曾经的珍宝目册，新奇而不满。是不是还长高了？！什么啊这年纪还能长高，他嘟囔时敬语平语用得乱七八糟。朴灿烈作势要揍他，手落下去只扯扯耳垂。

“怎么来我们公司了？”  
“一个师姐要金，金，”吴世勋“金”了半天也没能说出那个偶像的名字，最后压低声音撇撇嘴：我觉得他根本没你好看。

朴灿烈随着吴世勋神神秘秘又格外笃定的声线把头微垂下去了，吴世勋确信加上接下来五年，那也是少见的表情。骄傲，腼腆，对己身充分信赖、有所期待，低头也像争胜，要强的姿态舒展。朴灿烈不好意思，笑得有点傻，说：“公司要求的。”像为了提前堵截吴世勋他说，你这样要得到前辈的签名么我帮你。吴世勋说，先给我一份哥的签名，哥会出道没错？那请保证我做00000000001号粉丝。

阿西，朴灿烈推他肩膀，用空前快的速度说了句话。那样快、小声，像蜂鸟振翅时喙的光芒，吴世勋凑过去。

“没什么。”

那一串吴世勋也数不清的零开外，有个声音讲：在哥登到所有人目光打出的极点前，能不能先站到这边来，我这边。魔谕似的声音，把他吓一跳。严格而言见过两面，无由到自己嫌幼稚、非理性。就不说。他们走到大楼和小卖部间背荫处，用玩笑填补各自造成的真空。比如吴世勋赞叹他记性好，记得薄荷糖口味。

“有时候也不是很好。”  
“嗯？”  
两人将要走出那条窄巷，暴烈的阳光切着朴灿烈的颌骨照向吴世勋面庞，好似他率先给他挡了一刀，世界凶狞的刀锋。于金色刃端，能看到朴灿烈肩背上小小毛球，吴世勋无端而猛烈地快乐：有人的温柔不是标配甜品，是水洗磨白，法兰绒起球。朴灿烈扬起左臂，那边公车站，知道坐几路？风从胁下穿过，像玫瑰窗与穹顶壁画的大天使。俗滥不堪的形容，但确实这样的。吴世勋想，心不在焉点头并摘了下他左肩，那小球捏稳，算留下天使长的一根羽毛。

“比如舞步会记错。”朴灿烈未觉他小动作，算回答方才的“嗯？”，站在光影界处补充：“就不送了，休息时间只有二十分钟。”他拉上口罩，冲马路对面挥手的吴世勋退步走。

舞步记错，个子太高重心难落稳，语速越来越快因为需与韵脚两相追撵……之前没被吴世勋听见的是：没很容易，出道。

朴灿烈面向练习室的镜墙，做个基础wave。不要想是否离初衷更远，想也没用：发小踩着他吉他的断弦和作了一半的谱时，就再无其他可供抵押。他是赤手空拳上路的。

加训结束手机上有吴世勋四十分钟前发来的消息，说已回到住处吃饭了。交换号码与社软后吴世勋要他当个经常请吃饭的漂亮哥哥，就不把号码卖给私生。没料到朴灿烈答应得很痛快，挑出时间表上极短的空白，告诉他想吃什么这些时候联系。“出道前有空。”回话简明如此，吴世勋像光脚踩到图钉。肌肉紧缩，痛和愧疚打个大逗号，再层叠推至神经。

即使有言在先，半年内没敢多赴约，除怕打扰朴灿烈外，吴世勋也忙，升研究生第三天在师姐手机上才看到朴灿烈那个新人团体出道的讯息。

“是艺术品啊这脸真是，”师姐抱着文件夹右手滑屏幕，吴世勋拿过手机举高，说师姐太善变了抛弃你的金，金，无数次金不出来后他含糊道：那位欧巴了？

个子娇小的女生拉不回手机，眉一拧叫全名：吴世勋！他仰头任由摇撼，屏幕上朴灿烈红发，鼻梁伤妆，那张脸也跟着晃动，细碎的光点落至吴世勋眼睑，像从朴灿烈眉峰落的。高处，他的高处。擎着的臂膀劲一卸，师姐把手机拿回去了，关你什么事嘛臭小子！

吴世勋一笑，抱更多一摞文件夹走了。我也有哥啊，很好的哥。

好像恰巧三天前出道的。他们共同的这天，推到去年，可夹进汉江的风里吗？夹一页书签一般。

“灿烈哥，恭喜出道，大明星也。”吴世勋想了想，他又选不出合适的语汇，大明星也不要忘记请我吃饭。放屁吗在，删除。不做大明星也可以，像什么话，诅咒吗，删除。但是真的，删除了的话好像雨后鞋印，更清晰了，吴世勋当时不知道这话会一天比一天清晰。雨水和印迹，无论怎么听俱不干不净、动机不纯，实际则是不垢不净，不增不灭——这也是后来才知道。

吴世勋最后说：灿烈哥，恭喜出道。想要的都握在手里。

朴灿烈多长时间回复的他忘记了，确实两人偷偷摸摸去吃过几次烤肉。再后来给师姐带签名时遇见，机场过关时在密匝匝人头外认个弧度特别的耳尖……一次打歌舞台吴世勋甚至意外得票，坐第二排跟不上应援节奏，被朴灿烈rap时的眼神削出形状。和在场所有人一致的形状。舞台中央，万目极点，不搞专项投递。

年节生日，朴灿烈的话不会迟到，年年有变。吴世勋偶尔看网路评论，后来也增多，酒局变多的时刻。吐的空隙手机放洗手池另一边，“灿烈rap一般（团内是够用了kkk）”“他点是不是没踩稳”“唱歌好到不可思议”，洗手擦嘴时水珠溅上，暗去的屏幕映出笑脸，滴水不漏。师兄发kkt，世勋快救场，我要吐这一轮。

手机放口袋里，回包间的走廊仿佛回荡起李文世，凌越东去江水上的。吴世勋想你们知道什么，他唱得不差。

不过我又知道什么，推门前一秒，吴世勋听到隐隐的奉承欢声、往来机锋，一切发虚。我关于这扇门后，知道什么。他转身，不回师兄消息，出酒店给朴灿烈打电话。

后日回想这一节，吴世勋总在歉疚外怀有侥幸：只重复拨打这个动作，不管附加后果可能是多么任性。但再来一次，他会打给朴灿烈吗？回答永远肯定，吴世勋想我果然混蛋，真实混蛋。被原谅的前提下就做个混蛋。

朴灿烈结束在北美的演出，倒时差，接起时不清醒。吴世勋后知后觉怕被拒绝，讲到一半已经吞回肚里，那边几个呼吸间的沉默是朴灿烈正拿牙刷，凉水一激后他口吻平常地说：过来吧。

“还是要我去接你？密码记得？”

吴世勋坐到朴灿烈家沙发上时就失语了，朴灿烈拿一袋即食参液熨他的脸，看那略有拘谨的模样发笑。

“又不是第一次来。”出道近两年，朴灿烈大多时候仍住宿舍，但也在较乐队时期好上不少的公寓购置了落脚点。搬家当天吴世勋见到他团内其他成员，以队长为首的几个极游刃有余。怎么说，不是好，也不是不好，是那种令人一看就心中冒出“这就是大人”的留有余裕。一种他和朴灿烈都不拥有（或说有意识地不想拥有）的特质，面对消耗能火灾逃生般蜷起、背部着地的姿态。如此，损伤肯定会降到最低吧，还会有谁直挺挺掉进焰心？可能只有自己和哥了。

如果可以，也想成为大人。完整意义上的那种。不被伤害，不被风蚀，顺利地、一点不留恋地走到别的地方去。但是不可以，迈不动脚改不了，抛不下扔不掉。为什么会这么难？

吴世勋把参液攥在手里，无意识地揉皱了包装袋。朴灿烈坐他身边，说那就提前给你，食指关节戳了戳个大纸盒。

“？”  
“演出时多伦多买的礼物。”朴灿烈说：“现在别拆！”  
吴世勋弯眼睛，好。

他们中间又出现短促的白格，像冰块融化洇湿格线，待写作文纸。朴灿烈也没问，一手搭在身后沙发上，半环不压迫。“为什么，这么难？”吴世勋开口，声音里全是裂隙，陌生得如远传而来。说完这句，剩下跳珠滚到看不见的沟谷中，不便再拼合。他像膝行捡那些珠子，凑出来尽力传给朴灿烈。

“哥知道我上研究生了？一直觉得知识是很好的东西，可以，也应该被信任的。因为这样持续相信着，从小到大算是爱学习吧，爱学习过程本身。”

“但是，嗯，怎么爱不了了？不知道，”吴世勋讲得断续：“哥明白吧？我明明爱……的，可是不爱了。不再想上学了，可是还想上学。”向知识和理智弯腰，为什么要向特定的人弯腰？可以待在实验室的时间，为什么要和导师出去喝酒，导师不也在讲违心的话吗？人一生中笃诚的二十代只有一次，原本是“收获”“拥有”的事情，不可扭转地变成“失堕”和“空无”吗？

“只是想把本性用到生活里去，没有让爸妈向邻居大叔炫耀的名声也可以，挣不到很多钱也可以，这要求很高？为什么会，”吴世勋慢慢地接上：“为什么竟然这么难？”

朴灿烈头微向左肩倾，靠在江边桩栏时的举动。那思考时倾斜的角度令吴世勋知道，那些他自己捡不到的珠子，会出现在朴灿烈掌中。语言在生发的第一步不断折旧，还是交托给语言。就像两个原始人，摸索着雨林中的藓蕨一点点向对方靠近。他略安定，能把参液袋子撕开一角。

“可能确实是很高要求，甚至是，”朴灿烈语速也慢悠悠：“最高要求。”

“本性与生活，世勋说的。”  
“……哥也这样觉得，难道唱rap的时候一点怨恨没有？不想踹开门打架吗，因为办不到。”吴世勋不喜欢现在这个样子，尖锐给谁看，横冲直撞给谁看。后悔捶回心底，梗一口气想以后给朴灿烈道歉。  
朴灿烈没在意，“不是怨恨。”  
“发现如果想到目的地，有些路不走不行。义务化的话就是在赶路了，当作代价解释也会多出苦苦支撑的感觉。苦味能传导的，不想它比我先一步到达。”

“想过‘要做音乐为什么拼命练舞’，很多次，成员们好像都能和自己交代得特别清楚。但我看到别人对音乐耍赖就像被捅一刀。他们有时笑，想大声叫不要笑了。”  
“不好形容，不过知道那种笑声吧世勋？”  
“知道，特别讨厌。”捧上高处的东西在别的地方收到浪谑，那不及痛痒。在最该受爱重的领域被笑声凌迟，那怎么应当。那些本应是我们同类的人，不要再笑了。  
“虽然似乎能随时发笑的人过得更好，越虔诚越难。这就是为什么我说世勋想要的是最高要求，”朴灿烈脑袋摆正，面向他：“生活和被生活碾过，不一样。”

吴世勋眨眼，他把小腿收上沙发盘着。有两分钟没人说话，加湿器定时开机“叮”地一声如平原上陡冒突起。  
“天啊，哥。你好像个哲学家。”  
“会讨厌哲学家吗？”  
“不会，因为没有被教育的感觉。”  
“说得乱大概是因为我自己也还没想通，”朴灿烈撑着沙发背滑下来，久违地露点傻气表情。吴世勋看得很稀奇，居然有人一边打磨每个想法一边不拘地将懵懂外现。“和你说说话而已，交换一下。”他把头靠去吴世勋膝盖。  
“想不通就不要一直拼命打通了，不是逃避吧世勋？是另一种通畅，说不定。”话音刚落数秒朴灿烈嗷嗷叫，阿西我在讲什么，忘了吧世勋，请你忘记，我乱讲的。  
吴世勋手背陷进发丝里，抓几把，想起推上直拍里那发胶定型的声势和现在指缝间的柔软，笑：“不是逃避。”

朴灿烈赶他去卧室睡觉，醒来时窗帘缝漏一线鲜朗的光，吴世勋以为是下午了。拉开，才发现是第三天早。大片的光让人眼球酸楚，久睡站不稳，几乎像被光明痛殴了一样。他看到桌上咖啡和吐司，桃子味薄荷糖，糖盒里不是糖，真的有钱币，不多不少正七个，倒在手心才发现闪烁的银白、闪烁的快乐，是游戏币。糖盒下压着纸，称不上好看的字迹，朴灿烈写字总予人一种急着奔赴别处的错觉。

“我们世勋，干自己想干的事情吧。”手机上还有朴灿烈行程前发的信息，大意是已经托人向导师请过假、做过沟通，想去德国实验室接触一线数据，带着论文去。

吴世勋啪地把糖盒倒扣桌上，右手捂住了一只眼睛。眼泪从指甲边缘流出来，正像一些灿然莹然不断前逝的江滔。云团翻滚，肉桂色和半熟橘子般的光，如神明在后提衣款款行经。他就想到早晨怎么会是挨打，是用来拥抱的。吴世勋抬起左手，在半空中一围。心中讲话，是自白，却好像也有对象。

“重现意义继续走之类，太浅了。并非为了得到鼓励或者疗愈才说的那些话，也不是向哥撒娇，是无法不讲。假如十分轻易就能活着，我干嘛要做人？”  
“不是说人类比较高级的意思，哥知道。”

这些在虚光中以想象投掷的语句，吴世勋知道朴灿烈会答“我知道”的。

04.得到太阳，这就是我的祝愿  
吴世勋用光游戏币，抓个麋鹿挂件，拴在朴灿烈公寓门上。去德国前没时间相见，起飞时望着下头仁川灰色的停机坪无限远去，发了条信息。

短程交换，任务密度大。生活底色因单一而饱和度超高，从市区的法语课到最南端的实验中心吴世勋骑车只要十七分钟，几次单手举三明治和咖喱香肠还险些被交警逮住。所以来自另一个经纬度的变故无比滞后，他在看到师姐转推，是滞后的滞后了。

吴世勋把叉子叉在熏鱼正中，反正八个月来，从未适应这里的食物。他拿起椅背上的大衣，收拾行李，在机场给实验室发邮件申请报告延期。不大的箱子可以架腿和充电器，发现东西真的少，好像他也养成了一副来去匆匆的骨骼。

类似从前深夜打电话、兴起约饭，吴世勋回国没想过见不到怎么办，好像脚踩同一片泥土是至少能做的事。

直接拖着拉杆箱到朴灿烈公寓，楼下面包车和贴住牌照的不少，一看即知是狗仔。吴世勋远远看了眼楼上，那个他曾经被海浪般的晨光拥抱过的窗口像是再也不会打开了，窗口下望，能看见雪中茶花，但现在不是茶花花期。他像站在一片赤裸的原野上拍动物世界，剃刀样随时待命的摄像头，人欲上载驱载驰的鬣犬们……朴灿烈没有回他消息，吴世勋决定这里待三个小时，再去宿舍楼下呆着。

封闭耳与眼，吴世勋发现他从认识朴灿烈时便精擅此道，娴熟无匹。不过这次用处不大，论坛、Naver首页挂许多天的关于那个团体成员的头条。毒品交易，性行业买卖，狂妄口气中表现的观念与舞台上判若两人。余下无差别扫射，人们最爱看跌落，一场跌落是一场免费狂欢、泻私愤之嘉年华。

“其余成员将于5月17日下午接受首尔地方厅的检查。”  
“检查什么啊，没一个好东西呗。”  
“说起来面相上就挺像的【图片】【图片】”

吴世勋打车去宿舍楼了。时差早被抛远，等朴灿烈从侧门出来时视野中所有事物都有点浮肿扭曲，身体反应倒是先于一切的，他冲得比任一记者更快。在保镖架起的壮臂间猛地探手腕，一个要企及什么死也不松的气势，把一个东西塞到了朴灿烈手心。

“经纪人哥当时烦你到不行，离职前请他吃饭时还说灿烈啊你那个朋友叫什么，看着也是画报样的孩子，竟然这么没眼力见。”

有受很多白眼和推搡么？吴世勋不记得，快门声像拳脚样劈头盖脸，他塞完那个东西就挡着脸退开，想的是不要给灿烈哥惹麻烦、不要让他沾上更多唾沫了。

“请问对之前恶性事件是否知情？”  
“您也参与其中吗？”各色声音模糊成泡烂虬结的色块，夏季风带来的降水前呜嗡蠢重的号角。吴世勋忍不住抬头，这时才得以完全看朴灿烈一眼。白T恤，微长没做造型的黑发，肩阔颈直，像一杆雪顶上的旗，更像一局判然分明的棋。轮得着世界来审他吗？他自己先把自己审断了。每天每夜、每时每刻对内心每一个动念的审视，垒起来是一柄直达天顶的戒尺，有资格把喋喋不休的嘴都打一遍。但这尺是不必动用的。

朴灿烈跨上警车，没有回答任何一问。静默自动地杖笞了人群，车驶离后媒体们仿佛真被打哑三秒钟。吴世勋有一份志得意满的爽快，好像他和灿烈哥的战场还未正式开幕，已然凯旋了。

用力塞给哥的东西，只是一条手链。也不是什么贵重名牌，从小戴到大的教会手链，没有离开过脉搏。蓝色的，细长的，一枚椭圆银质吊牌。吴世勋不能遵循妈妈期待流利背出圣经，隔着人潮时心壁上却有一个一个字浮凸，像自由长出的果子，那么自然地：

“你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起来，也如流过去的水一样，你在世的日子，要比正午更明，虽有黑暗，仍像早晨。”

流水，太阳，早晨。

后来电视与网路视频中，吴世勋顺着一些小巧的光圈，找到朴灿烈手腕。有时朴灿烈手放在桌下，身侧，或别的地方。吴世勋知道那反光源自他的手链，在倒数第二场公审法庭上，像满场飞动、不可束役的透明蝴蝶。

当天警察厅的审查即通过，全无问题，法律程序上的怀疑也被一点点洗除。后续几个官司均为朴灿烈自己要求的，针对几家媒体，起诉侵犯名誉。业内和公司方多少不以为然，熟识的柳代理来劝，朴灿烈坚持。

“当然是在你哥的血汗钱里扣了。”最后一场结束，朴灿烈和他从瑞草区的法院绕一圈。公司要处理烂摊子，经纪人做完这趟直言不会继续，一下少了管束，团体行程无限期暂停，个人行程零星保留，近于奢侈贫穷。空出的大段时间有点惶惑的意味，好像失去很多，也好像不曾失去。

吴世勋想总不能和柳代理讲一样的话，盯着后视镜里映出的法院阶梯，说去汉江吧。

“哥和我还没有去过夏天的汉江。”

只载两人的商务车从银杏树荫下驶过，总有鸽子在车轮至前嚣张踱步，惊起时扑啦啦，宛如夏日远去。

下车后吴世勋问不戴口罩吗，朴灿烈只拿了帽子，不刻意压低帽沿，说今天不做灿烈。加重音的两字。

江边新楼众多，几年前举目望见的云和更远的天际线，现在要站上高处仰头才能办到。对岸大屏、折射夕阳的玻璃墙体刺痛眼睛，冷酷的城市——让人不由这么想。沿台阶一级级下去时有加班后挤时间见面的友人，女朋友逛街走累为其提高跟鞋的男生，拉主人前冲的宠物们，温度又回来了。

“台阶建多了吧？”  
“有吗？”  
“……问哥也没用。反正你也不知道。”  
“多来几次，”朴灿烈站在最下一级的边角等他：“不就知道了？”  
吴世勋醒悟这次数在目前阶段是可无穷多，算好算坏？快乐和罪恶感共生，细小的啮齿。他扫一眼朴灿烈，好像对方确实如此觉得，也是，这是个不善于撒谎的人。

并排躺倒，不同于冬天，脑后没有垫着的电脑双肩包，草木滋荣，露水清苦的潮气。吴世勋想起第一次踩到躺在碎彩纸和金屑里的朴灿烈，像个倒错的序曲。那就是开始了。他没主动提几个月间负评涨落。洗掉泥巴的全程，不都跟过来了吗？一场梦似的。朴灿烈也没问过他信与否，手链还牢牢箍在腕上。

“哥就戴着吧，”吴世勋说，不要还我了。  
“哦，说到这，有东西给你。伸手闭眼睛。”  
“干嘛？”吴世勋紧张，朴灿烈不出声地勾手指，表情属实臭屁欠打。吴世勋睫毛密，留一条缝，把胳膊划拉过去。  
狭小视界里朴灿烈的额角，一如既往烫得他悄悄发抖的掌心，将个什么套在了吴世勋右腕。  
类似小学手工课的彩珠，串得平齐，吴世勋对着太阳抬起，念那四个字母：Loey。  
“就戴着吧，不要还我了。”朴灿烈模仿他的语气。吴世勋嘘他，有什么寓意？哥以前没告诉过我。  
“还在乐队唱歌时给自己取的名字。”

吴世勋忽地坐起来，朴灿烈不明所以，跟着挺直腰。太阳沉入江心，一天一岸慷慨铺洒的灿耀。更多年轻人抱软垫躺下，桥洞下用啤酒瓶围圈，拼接荧光棒为自告奋勇唱歌的应援。

“哥还记不记得我说过直接躺很硬，脏。”  
“现在想买个垫子吗，”朴灿烈抬抬下巴，“大家用的那个。”  
“不，因为我们老能在汉江边做异类。”最初与欢乐格格不入，圣诞庆典也只抓个尾巴。做什么都无所谓的人们，恶毒揣测和轻飘飘犯下不自知的罪记不住的人们，作为群体的人们——过去几个月吴世勋密切感知的对象。可也是这样的人，有时觉得很好，是无法横眉切齿的原因。  
“有时又觉得特别好，”吴世勋目光漫过草坪、桥栏、江面：“这世界，好像也能是光明世界。”  
朴灿烈没回话，游船点灯，旗帜摇荡。只在要离开前肯定道：嗯，特别好。  
晚风中有人接着他的话音唱：我的爱人，我的爱人爱人爱人——

05.永远脱离不平的地面  
合约还有两年，之前攒的分成打过官司用去一部分，主要是：  
“公司就算答应做唱片，也不会是我想要的。”  
吴世勋偷偷刷着网路评论，朴灿烈进来连忙藏手机。朴灿烈一笑，意思是那些话我不比你清楚吗？  
不一样的，吴世勋心底反驳。他们质疑，说你不合适，因为没有被光芒照耀过。我是见识过哥唱歌的人，光穿过江水，会折断，作为忘不掉的江水，只为他们惋惜吧。

朴灿烈说起印象深的一次，就在上礼拜，他透露出自作曲意向后的某个热帖，一条评论这么说的：以为粉丝只会对哥哥有爱吗，太可笑了。不要干自不量力的事。  
“……”吴世勋听他复述，皱眉半晌只叹口气：我们灿烈哥，太辛苦了。  
“所以说世勋是好孩子啊，一般人会发火骂人。”  
“没有，我只管哥。”又问：“哥会发火吗？”  
“不会，因为是没法改变的人的心理。而且至少坦诚，理解她。”  
“理解？”  
“嗯，虽然觉得不对。”朴灿烈笑，但是可以理解。

“写歌吧，唱歌。”吴世勋某次提到，他少戴框架眼镜，眼神定定：“如果还没到唱给所有人听的时候，哥先对我唱。”

就这样半瞒着高层，一点点攒出了第一张专辑，三支自作曲，压着不续约的末端简陋地发出。不买账的谩骂远胜支持和客观评价，市场倨傲若此，倒也是一早即知的事。

不要折低斤两，贱卖自己讨人一笑。不过好像有关节就此堵塞了，没法表达。朴灿烈录不出超过一分半的demo。

“好像没和哥说，十二月唱李文世那次。”  
“嗯。”朴灿烈用脚跟把歌本踢远，关上电脑。  
“我不是坐得很远么，虽然第一次见，也只认为你是个怪人，不过认真听完了。”  
“哥的歌声好像筑起的城。”  
“城？”  
“第一时间划归领域，但关隘是敞开的。里头也很明亮，如果能走近，就是走进了光里。”  
“现在也请哥把城池开放。”

那是他们关于歌的最后一次对话。

06.小恩小惠，大是大非  
车厢暖气停了，MC问话听得更清楚：“对这次的成绩，有想分享的吗？”顺便历数过去，有力还击恶评云云。风向善变之最可笑在于此刻，曾经被一遍遍揭的伤疤也成绶带奖章。

“郑前辈，我们这档节目不是经典老牌么，七八年前在还和朋友路边唱歌时有个女孩经常捧场，她也听您的播报。”  
“想对那孩子说，如果还会晚七点收听。”  
“如果还爱着音乐。”  
“我们就是一次又一次相遇了。”

吴世勋听到簌簌的声响，降下车窗，猝不防与今年的初雪打了照面。朴灿烈在电台的声音仿佛也奔向那些雪花：

“还有些不能说的话，大家也有那种不开口的时刻？太珍贵了，得像含着铅球一样重。”  
“总之最珍贵的和最想感谢的，在歌里。不是自大到要你们去找，但凡传达一点，那是我的回答。”

吴世勋在节目结束后下车，坚持给代驾双倍价钱。“任性听完节目，麻烦您了。”他站在渐积雪地中央，想天啊，他的不讨人厌的哲学家。汇流之爱，总在掏心掏肺，宽赦天下；汇流之外，自己待在最珍贵的括号里。

他要打电话，把话还回去：

“我们灿烈，干自己想干的事情吧。”


End file.
